Pet Peeves
by ThatFandomWriterPJO
Summary: A story about Percabeth's future. Funny,fluffy one shot.


Percy was a goner as soon as he looked into her daughter sparkling, pleading, identical sea green eyes.

"Pleeeeaaase!" She begged. "Pleeeeaaase!" Percy pinched his nose bridge and rubbed his temples.

"Sweetie, Daddy is very tired from work, how about another day?" He replied, sounding desperate. He was exhausted. He had worked nonstop all day, and hadn't even gotten a chance to eat lunch. He had worked overtime as well, because he _knew_ that he was _this_ close from getting that promotion. Being a marine biologist was not easy. And to top it all off, all the clownfish that they had quarantined because of some strange sickness had all died, today, and Percy's boss blamed _him._

That and he knew that the bills had to be paid today.

"Pleeeeaaase!" A second voice had chimed in, and Percy sighed. "Fine." The sooner he took them, the faster he could go home and see Annabeth. The twins cheered triumphantly.

"Thank you, Daddy!" They replied together. Percy smiled weakly, he would do anything for his girls. He looked back in the rear view mirror to see his twins laughing.

"Remember, we're only going there to see, not to get anything, OK?" He reminded them, and then winced. He sounded like his mom. Oh well.

The girls nodded, their black and blond curls bouncing, gray and sea green eyes shining. Percy pulled in the narrow parking space, swearing mentally at the poorly parked minivan next to him. He unbuckled, opened the door, and unbuckled his girls from their seatbelts. They leapt up at him, peppering him with kisses and dangling from his back for a piggy back. He laughed, this made their whole trip worth it.

Silena and Zöe jumped off him and ran into the store.

"Girls wait up!" He called, but they ignored him. Percy scoured the store, trying to spot a mop of curly blond hair and sea green eyes for Silena, and trying to find curly black hair and gray eyes for Zöe. He felt something tugging at the end of his shirt.

"Daddy look!" She called, pouting at something gray and brown in the back of the store. And ran off before Percy could chide her about running away from him.

Percy found Silena ogling at the thing she had pointed out to him before. It was a dog, fur matted and gray, with brown ears and brown eyes. Percy read the description, "Rat Terrier."

"Isn't he cute?" Silena cooed. Percy nodded his head.

"Yep. Now let's go find your sister."

He dragged Silena off and found Zöe staring at a white cat, with one green eye and one blue eye.

"Can we get her?" She begged. Before Percy could object, Silena interrupted him.

"NO!" she protested, "Cats are stupid." Zöe glared at her.

"NO. Dogs are stupid." Percy sighed and clutched his head. Yep, he was going to get a migraine soon. He need them to both stop.

"How about we get both?" He responded, before he could process what he said. Realization dawned him, and his eyes widened. But it was too late, before long, Percy found himself carrying to cardboard boxes with a yelping dog and a hissing kitten. He drove back home with the girls in silence. Annabeth was going to kill him. When he parked and made their way back to their lofty apartment, he started sweating. Annabeth was going to kill him. Plus, he had spent a fortune on these pets. He was done for. He feebly opened their door, and found Annabeth waiting for them in the kitchen, dishing out pasta.  
She grinned at him, embracing him, before mentioning, "Look who showed up!" Percy scanned the apartment before spotting his mom and Paul.

"Mom!" He ran over to the couple and tackled them in a hug. "I haven't seen you guys in so long!"

He waited for his mom to respond, but she stayed quiet. Her blue eyes were staring at something else. Percy looked over, and a sense of dread filled him.

Annabeth was glaring at him, while holding a kitten and a dog. "You didn't tell me we were getting a dog _and_ a cat." She remarked. Percy gulped.

He laughed nervously. "Er, well, you se-." Annabeth's gaze got even more intimidating. "Let's go talk about this somewhere else."

"You didn't even let me know!" Annabeth shrieked. "We don't have space in this apartment, they must've cost a fortune! We need to save every penny now since… —," She stopped.

"What?" Percy questioned. Annabeth faltered, her gray eyes got nervous.

"Percy… I'm pregnant." Percy froze. "Really?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded. Percy felt dizzy. So much had happened today. He fainted.


End file.
